Boubou
by Goldy
Summary: A B/A mush. Don't read if you don't like B/A fluff and minimal plot. Takes place in the future when B&A are happily married and regular humans. Sequel to 'A Trip to the Pound' but that story doesn't need to be read first.


Title: Boubou  
  
Author: Goldy  
  
Synopsis: This is the answer to whoever emailed me and said "Why the hell did you make Angel a lawyer???" Of course, to me that just screamed sequel time and fluff time. So, here it is, the sequel to 'A Trip to the Pound,' where Buffy is no longer a slayer, Angel is human and yet I can still make them miserable. Well, except for that part where this is PURE FLUFF!  
  
Timeline: Set a couple months after 'A Trip to the Pound.' You should probably read that one before reading this one, but you could probably get by if you didn't. Just know that Angel and Buffy are regular people now and married. And when they got their dog from the pound they met this guy named Brandon who Angel didn't like. Oh yes, and Angel is a lawyer.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Buffy ran her finger down the dreaded recipe. ' A teaspoon of Mustard?' she thought. 'Who the hell puts mustard in their chicken?' She stared at the recipe for a minute longer before shrugging and opening the fridge. Buffy got out a bottle of Kraft mustard and pored a reasonable amount onto the chicken. With a grin of satisfaction, Buffy set the oven for 425° and plopped the chicken in.  
  
Pleased that she had just proved every single person out there that said she couldn't cook wrong; Buffy curled down on the couch with a cheesy romance novel and prepared to wait patiently.  
  
10 minutes later she was bored.  
  
With a sigh Buffy threw the book down on the floor. 'Like anything like that would happen in real life anyway….' Glaring at the clock and wishing that it would move quite a bit faster, Buffy decided that she really needed to get out of the house.  
  
She called for her dog, Boubou, who answered promptly to her master's call. The short German Shepherd/Black Lab mix bounded down the stairs and into the living room eagerly. Buffy smile affectionately at the black dog with ears that were about twice the size of her head. She and Angel had only had her for a couple of months, and yet she was an essential part of the family. She remembered bringing her home from the pound and arguing with Angel over a name. Finally, he gave in and let her name the dog Boubou. Buffy thought that the name was rather appropriate for the funny, but very appealing looking dog.  
  
Angel didn't agree. Not that Buffy had let that stop her…  
  
"You know, Bous, I just don't think that you would be the same dog without that name."  
  
The dog barked in response. Buffy absentmindedly gave the dog's head a pat before going to fetch her leash. As soon as the dog saw that her master was holding her ticket out the door, Boubou ran around Buffy barking and jumping excitedly. Buffy laughed and shook her head. She had to admit that she really loved this dog.  
  
Buffy secured that leash and headed out the door. She strolled the streets of Sunnydale languidly trying to enjoy herself. Sometimes she wondered why she still lived on the old Hellmouth, since some of the worst times of her life took place here. But for some reason, Buffy had never been able to leave it. Maybe it was that fact that all her friends, including Dawn, still lived here. Like Buffy, none of them quite managed to leave their childhood home. Sunnydale still had a strange power that drew people to it. Although, in resent years that population had gone down drastically, since the undead were pretty much nonexistent.  
  
Buffy sighed. She might very well like living in a small town now, but there still wasn't anything to do. With a glance at the wiry dog next to her Buffy decided to drop in on Xander and Anya. They had a large backyard with a fence that was perfect for Boubou to run around in. Besides, it was about time that "Auntie Buffy" caught up with Xander and Anya's six-year-old son, Byron.  
  
*****************  
  
Three hours later Buffy and Boubou managed to fight their way out the door. Buffy said a last good-bye and practically tore down the street. She hadn't meant to stay that long, but Byron had some friends over and Buffy was forced into a game of freeze tag against her will.  
  
'Not that I didn't have any fun, but three hours is a *long* time to be playing freeze tag,' Buffy thought a little frazzled. 'Plus, Angel's going to be home soon and I wouldn't want to miss that….' Buffy let out a grin at the thought of her husband. Sometimes she still had a little trouble believing that they were really married. Not that she wasn't thankful for it. In fact, Buffy almost started going to church again when Angel had shown up at her house five years ago with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a wedding ring in the other. Not to mention the small fact that his heart was *beating*.  
  
As if she had summoned him by her love struck thoughts, she saw his car pull up in the driveway down the road. Boubou let out a halfway decent growl that clearly said, "See? I do protect you master, Buffy. I just don't really care about the other guy that lives with us." It was no secret that Boubou and Angel weren't the best of friends. Angel had a weird fear of dogs and no matter how hard Boubou begged for attention, it didn't seem to have any affect on the ex-vampire.  
  
"Hi honey!" Buffy said perkily when she saw him climb wearily out of the driver's seat. 'Uh oh, I wonder how bad work was today.'  
  
Angel gave her the worst imitation of a smile that Buffy had ever seen. "Hey."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows at him and pointed to the dog. Honestly, they had been working on this for months and Buffy didn't understand why Angel never got it without a little reminding.  
  
Angel glared at her and Buffy had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. He really was in a bad mood. "Hi. Boubou. It. Is. Nice. To. See. You." Angel muttered, most definitely not sounding like someone who was greeting a loved one.  
  
Boubou gave him another growl as if to say, "I'm not completely stupid you idiot."  
  
This time Buffy couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. The way that Angel was glaring at the dog right now was partly ridiculous and partly adorable. Angel sighed painfully, shutting up Buffy rather quickly. With a smile of sympathy, Buffy let the dog in the house before coming back out to figure out was going on with her angst-ridden lover.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked gently.  
  
Angel shrugged, "Nothing."  
  
Buffy shook her head. He was clearly going to need some convincing. She walked up and slid her arms around his neck, pressing her body firmly against his hard one. "You have something face."  
  
Angel sighed again and pushed his lips to her forehead, "What would I do without you?"  
  
Buffy looked adoringly into his chocolate brown eyes, "Well, we both know what that experience is like and we've vowed never to go through it again. So, why don't you just tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
Angel kissed her and Buffy let him, figuring he would tell her when he was ready. All coherent thought soon left her brain, though, and Buffy found herself wondering what they were talking about before as Angel's tongue made his way into her mouth. She could feel his hands traveling over her back and under her shirt, caressing her curves. She moaned into his mouth, lost in the feel of him. The kiss became more passionate and all Buffy could taste was him, all she could feel were the tingling running up and down her spine, and all she could see was the world spinning around her.  
  
When he pulled away Buffy took a moment for her head to clear and her breath to return to normal. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"  
  
Angel smirked at her started kissing the bottom of her neck, slowly trailing the kisses up towards her chin. Buffy tilted her head back to give him better access and Angel nibbled and sucked greedily at her skin causing Buffy to let out little mewling noises. When he reached her lips, he gave her one quick kiss before pulling away.  
  
"Because I love you," he told her quietly. "And I'm so glad that I have you."  
  
"And…?" Buffy prodded.  
  
Angel sighed. There was no getting away from it. It wasn't that he did want to tell her what was wrong. It was just hard to admit that things weren't going the way that he figured that they would.  
  
"I *hate* lawyers," he finally spat out.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Okay, I know that this looks like super rich lawyer man, but I think that he might have forgotten that fact. You do know that *you* are a lawyer… right?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy I'm not stupid," Angel snapped.  
  
Buffy took a step back looking a little hurt. "Well, thanks for clearing that up," she muttered without the love in her voice that had been so obvious before.  
  
Angel felt like kicking himself. Of all the people he wished that he could yell at, Buffy was definitely not one of them. "Buffy, I'm sorry. I've just had a long day. I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I know," she said softly. "This probably isn't the best time for me to joke around right?"  
  
Angel gave her a little shell of a smile, "Mostly it helps. I love hearing your voice and being around you. But now…"  
  
"Is not one of those times," Buffy finished without realizing it.  
  
Angel nodded and gathered her up in his arms again. He lay a gentle kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. Breathing in the scent that was so uniquely Buffy. It didn't matter that he didn't have extra vampire powers, she always smelled the same to him. Like heaven and vanilla. Like good things whole and pure. Like *love*.  
  
"Ready to tell me what this is all about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Today," Angel started, "I got a new customer. A little boy. He… he's stuck in between a divorce case. Both of his parents are fighting for him, but he doesn't want to go with either of them. He wants to live with his aunt because she's the only one that truly cares about him, and the only one he cares about. All that his parents are trying to do is beat the other and the boy, Brett, is one more trophy."  
  
"Angel, that's horrible!" Buffy exclaimed. "That poor little boy. But, not to sound cruel, I do know that you have seen worse…"  
  
"I have," Angel agreed solemnly. "But this was different. I don't know where Brett heard about me, but he did find me, and as you well know, I do take cases without making the person pay until they can. Which in some cases is never. And I am going to take this and back up Brett. But it's so hard, Buffy, both of his parents have huge law firms behind them with unlimited amounts of money and power."  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around him and let Angel bury his head in her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently rocking him as if she were comforting a small child. He hadn't said it but Buffy had distinctly heard the unspoken, "Big law firm out to get me just like Wolfram & Hart." Even though that stage of Angel's life was well behind him, it had still left a mark on his life. And Buffy knew how much he struggled everyday working as a lawyer. Of course, that was part of the reason that he had ended up as one in the first place. Partly because he needed to prove to them and himself that he could, and partly because he needed to go out help the people that truly needed it against big corporations like Wolfram & Hart.  
  
Buffy didn't think that she had ever seen anyone as strong as Angel, or for that matter, as strong willed. But, sometimes, like today, he still couldn't help but get a feeling of total helplessness whenever he was forced to face them in a head to head combat like this one. Buffy also knew that this one was too important for him to lose. The well-being of a little boy depended on it.  
  
Angel looked back up at her with pleading eyes. "What if I lose Buffy? What if that little boy is stuck between his parents his whole life? It would be all my fault."  
  
Buffy bit her lip and felt tears spring in her eyes. She really hated to see him in so much pain. "That's why you aren't going to lose. You care, Angel. That's not something that either of these parents have in mind. And their lawyers? They just want money. But you? You fight for what you believe in. You won't stop until you win, and that is why this little boy is going to end up with his aunt."  
  
Angel gave her a little smile. "No."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows, "No?"  
  
He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "No. I'm going to win because," Angel kissed the tip of her nose, "you believe I can." Angel's lips found her's and Buffy surrendered herself to the feel of his warm mouth against hers.  
  
Angel pulled away and Buffy whined, reaching out blindly for him. He gave a little chuckle but pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhhh."  
  
Buffy made a face, "What? I was *enjoying* that."  
  
"Shhh," Angel hissed again and Buffy obediently closed her mouth.  
  
"Do you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"Hear *what*?" Buffy snapped.  
  
No sooner had the words left her mouth that Boubou began to wail from inside the house. Buffy flinched at the sound of her dog's barking and without thinking got into an attack position. Her mouth dropped when Angel moved in front of her, gesturing for her to stay as he started making his way up to the house.  
  
"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Even though Angel's back was to her and she couldn't see his face she could hear the smirk in his words. "You aren't the slayer anymore, love. As a man, I'm a little stronger than you."  
  
Buffy flushed. She had forgotten for a moment that she was no longer the slayer. She didn't have the super-strength anymore, and most of the time that made her very happy. Now was *not* one of those times. But, all jokes aside, she still knew how to handle herself in a dangerous situation and she'd be damned if she'd let Angel be all macho.  
  
Moving quietly, Buffy joined him. Angel gave a little jump when she appeared next to him. "Didn't I tell you to stay back?" he whispered, managing to sound angry at the same time.  
  
Buffy shrugged, "So?"  
  
Angel gave her a glare but didn't bother arguing. "On three."  
  
Buffy nodded. She knew this one.  
  
"One, two—"  
  
Moving as one person, as years of slaying together had taught the ex- slayer and ex-vampire, Buffy and Angel burst in through the front door. Buffy squinted and started coughing.  
  
"Okay, a smoke bomb is definitely a new one." Angel muttered to Buffy, trying to see through the thick haze. "And I *told* you that I heard something, that would be the fire alarm that won't stop ringing." He did a double take when he realized that his wife was no longer there. He cursed his stupidness for letting her follow him in the house even though he knew that once Buffy made up her mind there was no changing it. If anything happened to her…  
  
"OH SHIT!!!" Angel sighed in relief at the sound of Buffy's sweet calming, but *very* angry voice.  
  
Angel let out a cough as he tried to see where the voice had come from, "Buffy? Honey? Where are you?"  
  
He heard a big band coming from the direction of the kitchen where the smoke seemed to be thicker. "My chicken!"  
  
Angel had to cup a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He decided that now was not the best time to get on the bad side of a seriously peeved ex-slayer. "Buffy, is everything alright?"  
  
Angel rounded the kitchen to find a blonde head waving a towel over an open oven. "No!" she whined pitifully, "everything is not alright! Everything is bad! I burned my chicken."  
  
Angel winced as the smell of the burnt chicken hit his human nostrils. He was suddenly very glad that the chicken had been burned. He moved behind his wife and put a hand gently on her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat and slowly trailed the kisses up her neck. Buffy shivered and leaned back against him. He peppered kisses along her chin and tilted her head to reach her sweet mouth.  
  
"What did we agree about you cooking?" he mumbled against her lips.  
  
"Mmmm," Buffy smiled and slipped her tongue into his mouth nursing his tongue with her own.  
  
Angel pulled away slightly. "Remember what happened the last time?"  
  
Buffy pouted. "Weren't we kissing?"  
  
Angel brushed his lips over hers and backed away trying to look stern. "You gave all your friends food sickness for days."  
  
Buffy gave him her best glare. "What. Are. You. Implying?"  
  
"And considering you nearly burnt the house down…"  
  
"Again, just what are you trying to say?"  
  
Angel shrugged, "Maybe you should let *me* do *all* the cooking."  
  
Buffy looked near ready to explode and Angel realized that he may not have put that the best possible way.  
  
"You could have killed Boubou…" Angel offered hopefully.  
  
"I'm gonna punish you for all this I hope you know!" Buffy snapped.  
  
Angel gathered his indignant wife up in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, nose, and cheeks. "I'll hold you to that," he said softly into her ear. Then, he brushed his lips over hers, before turning to shut off the still ringing smoke alarm.  
  
Buffy sighed as she watched him go. He could be so damn self- righteous! And hopelessly sweet, adorable, noble, charming, cute, loving, amazing… Buffy groaned; it was not possible for her to stay mad at this man. Oh, well, *he* didn't have to know that part.  
  
She glared at the blackened chicken in the oven. As much as she would never admit it, it was possible that Angel had a point. The last time that she had tried cooking… Xander and Willow had decided it would be a good idea to never come back to the house again.  
  
Holding her nose, Buffy put on her oven mitts and unceremoniously dropped the chicken into a plastic bag. Then, she put the bag in the garbage. Then, she put the garbage in the bin at the end of the street for pick up the next week.  
  
When Buffy walked back into the house she found that the smoke alarm had thankfully been shut off. She heard a pathetic yap and looked down to find a Boubou wandering around looking very guilty.  
  
Buffy made a face and reached down to stroke the dog, who leaned into her hand for comfort, "Oh, poor baby!"  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Buffy scowled at Angel. "I'm still mad at you."  
  
"What did I do?" Angel gave her a knowing smirk and Buffy had to bite her lip to keep from rolling her eyes. Men could be such asses sometimes, no matter how old they were.  
  
"It's your fault I burnt the chicken!" Buffy cried.  
  
"*My* fault?"  
  
Boubou looked back and forth between mistress and master and finally decided that it would be safer behind the couch. The dog settled down on the floor with a groan then, without even trying to decide whether or not it was worth it to watch this incredible showdown, the dog gave a yawn and fell asleep.  
  
Buffy smiled lovingly at the dog, "She's so cute!"  
  
Angel raised his eyebrows and glanced at the dog wearily. "My fault?" he repeated.  
  
Buffy shook her head and tried really hard to at least look a little pissed which was getting harder and harder. Her husband and dog were just so damn cute!  
  
"I'm hungry," she exclaimed, "Angel, what's the pizza guy's number?"  
  
Angel opened his mouth to answer her and then shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "My fault???"  
  
Buffy waved her hand and made her way into the kitchen, "What drawer do we keep our menus in again?"  
  
Angel groaned and grabbed her arm, swinging her around so that they were face to face. "Buffy, if I ask one more time I might be forced to…"  
  
Buffy's breathing increased and she panted against his face. "Might be forced to what?"  
  
Angel grinned evilly and brushed his lips over hers. Buffy moaned and relaxed into his arms. Angel pulled away and ignored Buffy's glare of protest, "Now, for the last time…. My fault?"  
  
"Yes! Because if you hadn't said that I was a bad cook then I wouldn't have needed to prove to you that I can. And, therefore, the house wouldn't have almost burnt down."  
  
Angel frowned, "I'm admiring your logic here."  
  
"You should be." Buffy gave him a smile and tilted his head down for a kiss.  
  
And the phone rang.  
  
Buffy moaned in protest against Angel's mouth. "Don't answer it," he mumbled between kisses.  
  
The phone rang again. And again. And again. And again. And—  
  
"HELLO!?" Buffy cried disentangling herself from Angel.  
  
Buffy heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone and she positively fumed. "What do you want???"  
  
"You guys were kissing, weren't ya?" Buffy knew that the owner of that voice was just smirking on the other side of that phone.  
  
"Who is it?" Angel mouthed to her.  
  
"Brandon," Buffy mouthed back.  
  
Angel scowled. He really didn't like that guy.  
  
"What's going on Brandon?" Buffy asked trying to sound polite. She happened to like Brandon, unlike her husband. But right now she wanted Angel kissage.  
  
"Nothing much," Brandon answered smoothly.  
  
"Brandon!" Buffy said warningly.  
  
Angel glared at her.  
  
"Actually, this is a business call." Brandon drawled.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. How long was it going to take him to get to the point? She knew that he was doing this purposely, but it *wasn't* funny.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Angel stared at her hungrily and Buffy pouted. With a grin he wrapped his arms around her waist trailing little kisses down the back of her neck. Buffy shivered and clamped her mouth shut to keep from moaning out loud.  
  
"So, how are you and the dude enjoying the dog? Everything okay? Let your husband throw her out on the street yet?"  
  
"No…. no," Buffy closed her eyes trying to focus, "everything… oohhh that's nice…. is fine."  
  
Brandon burst out laughing. "Do you have better things to be doing right now?"  
  
Buffy blushed in embarrassment and Angel's arms tightened possessively around her waist. He moved to sucking on her earlobe and Buffy knew that she was getting close to losing it.  
  
"I gotta… Angel stop! Go," Buffy hung up the phone. She just knew that she was never going to here the end of that one.  
  
Angel gave her a knowing smirk and Buffy punched him in the arm. Without another word Buffy turned and disappeared into the kitchen planning on calling the pizza guy.  
  
"Ouch! What did I do *now*?" Angel called to her retreating back.  
  
****************  
  
An hour later Buffy was enjoying her forth piece of pizza. She glared at her husband who was looking at her with wide eyes. "What?"  
  
"How can you eat so much?"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "What are you trying to say here?"  
  
Angel blushed, "No! I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"*Sure* you didn't, honey."  
  
"I mean, how do you eat that much and still stay so thin?"  
  
"Well, that sounded so much better," Buffy muttered.  
  
Angel held up his hands, "Once again I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Buffy scrunched up her nose, "Are you saying that you won't like me if I'm fat?"  
  
"No! I never said…"  
  
"Cause what about if I get pregnant? What then? Will suddenly stop loving me if I weigh 200 pounds? Is our baby going to grow up knowing that his father will only like her if she's skinny?"  
  
"Him. I'll only like *him* if he's skinny," Angel said quickly. "Wait! That's not what I meant…"  
  
"Great, now our daughter is going to end up in prison because her father always wished that she was a *boy* and *skinny*!"  
  
"Buffy! Stop!"  
  
"Why should I? You're the one who's going to put our baby in jail."  
  
Angel sighed. "What exactly is bugging you so much?"  
  
Buffy looked caught off guard. She had only been teasing him. Really. "I'm not… I mean… well what if I do get pregnant? I'm going to get all fat and ugly and stuff and are you going to be able to handle that?"  
  
Angel looked a little hurt and Buffy immediately felt bad. "Of course I'll be able to handle that! I love you, Buffy. And I promised to love you always, even if you are covered in—"  
  
"Slime?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well… yeah."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I know. But I can't help it, you know? I'm not going to be beautiful and young forever. One day I'm going to get old and wrinkly and why would you want me then?"  
  
Angel looked at her in shock, "You've really thought about this, huh?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "Maybe a little…"  
  
"Buffy, the only thing that I have ever wanted since I laid eyes on you was to be able to love you and care for you. For the first time in a hundred years I saw something that made my lonely existence bearable. I saw myself growing old with you. Having children with you. No matter how old you get I'll never stop wanting you or loving you. And the most amazing thing is I get to grow old right along with you. When we're 70 I'll be there to hold you in my arms and tell you that you are the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
Buffy felt her eyes fill with tears, "That was beautiful," she sniffed.  
  
Angel held out his arms and Buffy went eagerly into them. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Buffy said.  
  
"And why don't we have both a boy and a girl?"  
  
Buffy smiled. She was in the arms of the man she loved. She was here in the arms of the man who was supposed to have been forbidden to her. And they were talking about getting old together and having children. Buffy couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
THE END *g* 


End file.
